


Kepada Sahabat

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sahabatku, aku merindukanmu.





	Kepada Sahabat

_Sahabatku..._

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang melaju_

_Di setiap gerak-gerik dalam napas hidupku_

_Mencuat satu kenangan terindah_

_Yang tak akan bisa berubah_

_Genggaman yang sehangat dengan energi mentari_

_Membalut kerinduan yang tertanam dalam hati_

_Daku tak kuasa menahan penantian itu_

_Setelah kukenal satu kosakata yang merendamku_

_Dan yang aku harapkan..._

_Seulas senyum dalam pikiranku menjadi kenyataan_

_Serta kaki-kaki searah yang bergandengan tangan_

_Sahabatku..._

_Penuh canda, segarkan alam dimensi nyata_

_Keruh duka, kan menghilang lewat belaian cinta_

_Jenuh jiwa, cepat datang kupanggil saling sapa_

_Teguh kata, ucapkan saat aku kehilangan daya_

_Bersama sajak ini, aku mengirim nada lirih_

_Untuk mengenang susah bersama senang berkasih_

_Kepakkan jari kelingking dari jauh_

_Karena aku akan memberimu surat gaduh_

_Dengan kesungguhan, tataplah mata batinmu_

_Dengarkan salam dariku_

"Aku ingin bertemu"

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 21 November 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
